


Happy Ending

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cupping, F/M, Implied Smut, Massage, Masseur!Dean, fire cupping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Your first fire cupping session goes a lot smoother than you had anticipated





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo fill - cupping  
> au bingo fill - free space

You relaxed into the massage table, groaning as Dean’s expert hands worked out the knots in your shoulders. The room smelled like incense and whatever oil he was working into your skin and you felt like you could just drift off to sleep, even if the hottest man you’d ever seen was touching your bare body.

You fought the urge to whine when he pulled his hands away, finished with the massage.

He stepped away for a second and you heard glass clinking against glass, and you tensed as you knew what was coming up next. One of your friends had recommended fire cupping when you told her of a stubborn stiff muscle, and after another while of it not getting any better you took up her offer and asked her to book an appointment for you at her usual place.

You knew it wasn’t supposed to hurt, but you couldn’t help but feel nervous in case it would. What if the masseur dropped the flaming cotton ball on your back? That would hurt a hell of a lot more than your stiff muscle.

“Alright, we’re going to start the Chinese cupping now,” Dean said in a soothing voice as if he could sense your anxiety. “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt.”

“Have you had it done on yourself before?” You asked, both to stall and out of genuine curiosity.

“Yeah, I get it done every now and again. I have an old sports injury that it helps with.”

You nodded your head as much as you could with the position it was in before verbalising. “Okay, you can start now.”

You heard when the cotton ball was lit, and tensed up a bit when you could feel him step closer to your back. “Relax,” he whispered, and you found yourself listening.

You jumped as a glass cup was put gently against your shoulder, and felt a warm sensation as your skin tightened and was partially sucked into it.

“See? Not so bad.”

“No, not so bad,” you echoed, finding yourself returning to the same state you were in when he was massaging you.

“Want me to do your fullback? We have enough time left in your session for it.”

“Um, yeah, go for it.”

The room was quiet, ambient music playing quietly while Dean added and removed cups from your back until he got to your lower back. You tensed as he neared where your towel was covering your ass, not sure if you had a problem with it or not. He seemed to be struggling to find more space, so you took the matter into your own hands.

“Do you want me to pull the towel down a little? So you have more room?” You rushed the second sentence out when you realised what it sounded like, wanting to facepalm. The number of people who aimed for a happy ending with him must be ridiculous.

“If you don’t mind,” he answered, and you could picture a smile on his face as you carefully lowered the towel down an inch or two, taking care not to pull it down too far and expose yourself to the poor man.

You waited with bated breath as he moved the one that was near your lower back to the spot where your back met your ass, and then he was moving another one to a similar spot on your other cheek. You knew it wasn’t sexual, but you couldn’t help but shift a little from how close he was getting to your butt. If he so much as nudged the towel the wrong way, your ass would be out for the world to see.

The room was filling with tension and the most frustrating part of it all was you had no idea if he could sense it because you couldn’t see anything but the floor.

A quiet alarm went off, sounding like wind chimes and went perfectly with the tranquil atmosphere that was in the room, but it still made you jump a mile in the air.

Dean cleared his throat and removed the cups from the swell of your ass. “Well, uh, that concludes the session. I’m gonna give you a massage on the house though, help work any last kinks out.”

You popped your face out of the hole and folded your arms under it, resting your cheek on them as you tilted your head to look at him. There was a sheen of sweat on his brow and his chest was rising and falling faster than it should have been given the circumstances, and either your peripheral vision was playing tricks on you or he totally had a boner. Was he turned on too?

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” you said softly, and you bit your lip and tried to inconspicuously drift your eyes down to his crotch to see if he really did have a hard-on. You swallowed audibly when, yep, that was totally a hard dick.

“I’m sorry, this is really unprofessional of me,” he apologised as soon as he noticed where you were looking, ducking his head as he turned around and put the glass cups he’d used quickly on a tray.

You decided, hey, maybe you deserved a happy ending. You got up into a seated position slowly, pulling the towel up and covering yourself as you went. “Dean?” You asked, making him turn around to face you.

You slowly brought your hands to the part of your towel you’d tied together, gauging his reaction and giving him the chance to object to what was going on. When his eyes followed your hands and he made no move to stop your actions, you untied the towel and dropped it to the floor.

He swore and dropped the cup he was holding, not even flinching as it bounced off the ground without smashing. He took a hesitant step towards you before regaining his confidence and finishing making his way towards you. He cupped your jaw and looked into your eyes, asking for permission.

You leaned up and kissed him, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders and pressing your naked body against his fully clothed one. His hands went to your ass, wrapping your legs around his waist and lifting you up, walking to the massage table you’d been lying on and dropping you onto it, all the while not breaking the kiss.

“This your first happy ending?” You joked breathlessly while he pulled back from the kiss to yank his shirt off over his head.

“Will you believe me if I say it is?”

“With magic hands like that? Doubtful.”

“My hands aren’t the only magic part of me,” he joked cheesily and you laughed, pulling him in for another kiss and unbuckling his belt.

“How about you let me show you just how good _my_ hands are.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
